Dripping
by My name is Seren Dipity
Summary: "I knew what was coming. The vampire was looking at me, pure instinct and need. He wanted me to submit, to be his willing prey." - AU, Slash, Vampire, Wolf - A Birthday OS for Venis-Envy


_Happy Belated Birthday, Venis-Envy!_

_Joyeux Anniversaire ma Belle!_

_I gathered some information about your fantasies - __point at Vampireisthenewblack - __and __try to write a little something just for you._

_I hope you will enjoy it, Sweety._

_I am very glad to have you in my life. _

_I am sure Alice would say that you and I are going to be great friends!_

_30 kisses and wishes coming true for your birthday!_

_**Warnings**__: blood play, slash and nudity._

_**Disclaimer**__: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_Thanks to my super team of pre-reader/beta, help, support, adviser, cheerleader, sister, pervy-twin and other awesome friends! You know who you are and I love you._

-o0o0o-

I knew what was coming. I was waiting for it anxiously.

The vampire was looking at me, his teeth still in the neck of the mountain lion. He drank out its life to satisfy his thirst. In those moments, he was an animal, pure instinct and need. A powerful creature willing his prey to submit.

I was next.

Stepping back, I was excited and fearful. He stopped me with a growl, awaking the primal instinct to fight and not flee. I shifted and snarled, showing fangs and curving my furry back, no longer scared.

The vampire before me straightened up and smirked, as though it was all a game.

"Run", he whispered.

Turning, I sprinted away, taking advantages of the precious seconds he was giving me.

I ran full speed into the forest, catching the wind and following it, making it more difficult for the leech to catch my scent. Jumping over rocks and fallen branches, I zigzagged my way through the forest with the breeze, trying not to brush against any trees. Hearing a river, I sprinted toward the water, hoping to use it to conceal my tracks.

Leaping over it, I missed the soft bank and landed heavily on sharp stones hidden in the stream. Yelping as they pierced my front paw, I mentally cursed my bad luck. As I hopped out of the water, I soon realized that I was too hurt to keep on running in wolf form. A frustrated growl escaped me as I sniffed the air, trying to catch the vampire's scent.

He was right behind me, and I barely had time to shift back to human before escaping. Again I took off, completely naked and with a bleeding hand. The blood on my wrist was dripping down my palm and fingers before reaching the forest floor, obvious clues for the leech to follow me.

I barely heard him before he caught me. Tackling me to the ground with one hand on my bare waist and one protecting the nape of my neck, he landed on the ground first as I collapsed on top of his hard chest. We rolled on dead leaves to decimate the energy of the fall until a tree stopped us.

With my back on the forest soil, I grunted from the rudeness of the fall, despite all the precaution he took to protect me. He straddled me quickly before breathing deeply, and savouring the smell of my blood. His jaw was clenched, his eyes darkened as he swiftly grabbed my hurt arm. I tried to jerk away but he stopped me with a hiss. My inner wolf snarled, rebellious, wishing to bite his head off.

"Behave Jake."

I wanted to struggle free but I reluctantly settled down, angry at myself and the stupid laws of imprinting that made him everything I needed.

"Good boy." He smirked at me, loving his dominant position in our unequal relationship. Focusing on my arm, he examined my wound. I had cut myself quite deeply, opening some veins.

My blood leaked onto his fingers, its red hue enhanced by his pale skin. He seemed mesmerized, unconsciously licking his lips as if to follow the patterns it made. He raised my wrist to his lips, tightening his grip. My fear of getting his venom in me was quickly quashed by the predatory gaze in his eyes. His tongue flicked out slowly, catching the hot liquid marking his fingers. He moaned as he tasted me, and his eyes fluttered closed. His hips jerked, pushing his perfect round ass onto my hardening cock, making me grunt underneath him.

The pressure of his grip on my wrist pushed more blood out, making it fall onto my chest. The colour smeared onto my tanned skin, dirty from running through the forest on four legs. Edward frowned, as if unhappy to see this blood spoiled. For someone who would never dream of biting and drinking from my veins, the smell and taste of me had become unbelievably addictive since I imprinted on him. From the way he was cleaning his skin, I knew he would do anything to get any amount of my blood in him. My life fluid was so precious to him.

His bloody lips crashed onto mine, and I tried not to gag as he deepened the kiss and ravished my mouth. The mixture of venom and blood made my tongue tingle, and I soon forgot everything that wasn't him. I tore his clothes apart, needing to feel his body naked against mine, and I was rewarded by a low rumble of approval as he kept on devouring me. He stopped abruptly, helping me to get him undressed, and soon was naked above me. Patches of his ivory skin were glittering where the sun pierced through the forest, making him half-feral animal, half-jewel. His cock stood in the shadow, hard and glistening with pre-cum, ready to take me. My own was rubbing against his butt, begging for entrance, but only one of us would get in the other.

"I want you inside me."

His words barely registered with me before I watched him slick my shaft with my own blood. Before I could even begin to protest, he pressed me against his cold hole and slid down onto me. I was horrified and aroused all at the same time as I saw my vampire impaling himself on me.

"I'll have you in me anyway I can, if I can't drink you," he moaned, his body accepting my girth and length like he was meant just for me. Forgetting my disgust, I grasped his hips and thrust up, wantonly losing myself to our wild fucking.

Once fully seated on me, he seized my wrist again and sucked lightly on my wound to pull more blood out. Sharing my blood with him, seeing him lick me like I was the purest nectar in the world was making me lightheaded. I should have been repulsed but I only felt worshipped by my imprint.

He was purring in his pleasure, giving rhythm to the undulation of his hips. The movement was making his whole body dance like a white flame; he was beautiful in his lust. His bloody lips and chin reflecting in his copper hair.

I felt dizzy, weak, completely submitting to the will of this erotic creature. He smelt like candy and blood, innocence and wildness. He arched on me, gasping and writhing with increasing need and tightening his muscles until all I could see was stars. My hands grabbed soil and dead leaves as my whole body hummed in pleasure, ready to burst.

He leaned his body on mine, one hand on his shaft as the other one rested by my shoulders. Desperate to make him cum, I reached for his cock with my wounded arm, and enveloping my fingers around his, I focused the last of my energy on pleasuring him as he worked himself on me. A thin line of blood dripping from my wrist down onto his cock was all it took for him to explode. He tightened around me so firmly that I lost control.

I came harder than I could ever remember, feeling as though I was dying...and I didn't care.

Completely spent, he fell on top of me. His coldness was welcomed by my feverish skin.

I closed my arms around him, keeping him against me, loving the feel of his weight and cold body.

"Happy Birthday, Edward", I whispered as he cuddled closer, the feral creature reduced to a purring cat.

-o0o0o-


End file.
